One was Missing
by Alice825
Summary: What happens when Izzy Cullen meets three humans and two wearwolfs? What happs when someone from her past comes back and changes her whole life around? What will happen when Seth falls in love with one of these humans? Rated T for occasional swearing.
1. Chapter 1

So I really don't feel like putting a disclaimer in EVERY chapter and I was some other people doing this so this is the disclaimer for the whole story!

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER! THAT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER! I only own Izzy because I came up with her!**


	2. School and Racing

**Ok so this is the new story I was talking about! I think it's going to be the best one yet!**

Ugh! I HATE math homework! I have been stuck on this one problem for twenty minutes!

"Izzy! Time for breakfast!" Mom's voice floated up the stairs.

"Mom, do I have to? Uncle Edward doesn't make Res eat it!" (Res it one of Izzy's many names for Renesmee. There is Res Ness, Mee, and Nessie.)

"Izzy! Dad did make me have it today! So little missy if I'm having breakfast so are you!" Res yelled.

Finally I put my work back in my in my tote and went down to join Seth, Jake, and Res to eat. After about ten minutes of forcing this stuff down our throats we went to go get dressed. I put on my dark blue skinny jeans, a yellow shirt that went down to my knees and it also had a brown waist belt. I threw on my big round Gucci sunglasses and started to put on makeup. Not too much went on today. Only eyeliner on the bottom and mascara. Res had the same thing on just her shirt was purple with a green belt.

"Ready?" She asked me.

"Ready. Let's take the bikes so we can race!" I told her.

She nodded in agreement and we ran to the garage and hopped on out motorcycles. Jacob helped us put them together. And when I say helped I mean he and Aunt Bella found some old frames and Jake did the whole thing for us. Res and I are just like sisters, we do everything together. The only thing different about us is that I have blond hair and my parents are Alice and Jasper. I still don't get how I get the name Izzy because my real name is Cassie. I really hate it when people call me Cassie. Res nods to me and were off followed closely by a Volvo which had Aunt Bella Uncle Edward and Dad and a Jeep that held Mom Aunt Rose and Uncle Em.

"Yes I win!" Res exclaimed when we pulled into the parking lot.

"No I was here first!" I protested.

"Fine but we're racing home tonight after school!" It was the first day of school and Res and I were both in seventh grade. We rushed to the front office to get out schedules and quickly compared them.

"English. Math. Lit…" we mumbled the whole thing together and didn't relies we were saying the same thing until we were done!

"Oh my god Izzy! We have the same thing!" Res yelled happily.

"I know! And somehow they even put us with the rest of our family for lunch!" I replied.

The rest of day and lunch went by in a blur. Rules, forms, and more rules with some more forms throw in there… I didn't remind Res of our little "race" that was supposed to happen on the way back until I saw her riding kinda slow behind the rest of the cars. I slowed down so I was right next her.

"See ya when I get home Res!" I said knowing she would well enough here me.

"Cheater!" She called after me catching up to me. Why did she have to get the faster one?

"It's not cheating if you have the faster bike Res! Now that's not fair! You don't play fair" I Yelled zipping by her because I wasn't even going full speed.

"Ha! I win fair and square this time Res and no getting me out of it!"

"Fine… Do you want to go hunting? We haven't been in over a month your eyes are like pitched black."

"So are your. Ya lets go! I think it will be fun! Hunting with us around is always fun! Let's go ask the rest!" I offered. We went to the family room where everyone was and asked if they wanted to go. Only Emmett wanted to and I gave Res the _Uh-Oh_ look… _This is not going to end well_ her look said.

"Ok, let's go!" We both said at the same time

"Freaks" The family muttered while Res and I just crossed our arms and marched out.

**Ok so I will end the first chapter there and I don't know if my other story The Young and the Lost is really good so I might stop it or something but tell me if I should continue!**

**~Ally**


	3. Shoot Hop

**A/N This chapter might be confusing because I gave Renesmee more powers than usual. She has this thing where she can touch someone and show them stuff and she has invisibility. If you don't know why she has more powers… well I don't want to ruin it so just read.**

IZZY POV

"Uncle Em, you can go ahead of us. I want to show Res something." I told him and Res already knew what I was planning.

"Ok girls. Just don't get into any trouble." He said running off obviously wanting to get the good ones before us…

"Res let's run back to the house, grab what we need, then hop into the trees so he can't see us." I told her as we were almost in the window. I got the water-guns while she got the B-B-gun. We went back thru the window and into the trees.

"Nessie, make us both invisible then I transport us to where Emmett is." I tell her and we both go invisible and end up where Uncle Em is.

"I'll go first then as soon as I shoot it then transport us to another tree but make sure we can still see him." Res told me then she pulled the trigger. As soon as I heard the pop, I transported us across the field to another tree but making sure Uncle Em was still in our line of view.

"What the heck was that?" Uncle Em yelled. Me and Res start to laugh but relies if we make noise he will know it was us. We shoot him and hop trees a few more times. Shoot. Hop.

Shoot. Hop.

Shoot. Hop.

Shoot. Hop.

After we hop into another tree, we double over laughing but miraculously not making a sound. Res let go of my hand and the invisibility drops. We clutch out sides because we are laughing so much. When we finally get a hold of ourselves and open our eyes, Emmett was gone.

"Izzy? Where did he go? He was right- What was that? It sounded like someone was right behind us!" Res screamed panicky.

"GOTCHA!" someone screamed grabbing us both at the waist before I could answer.

"AHHHHH!" Res and I were screaming at the top of our lungs for not even a second before another pair of hands clamped out mouths shut.

**Sorry! I know its short but I thought you at least deserved an update! Oh and by the way, I WILL NOT update if I don't get at least 5 reviews. You can always help me write the story too! Just tell me what I can or should put and if I use your suggestion ill put you in the A/N**


	4. Meating the Friends

"Izzy? Renesmee? Where are you two? Can you hear us? Helloooo?" many voices drifted to us through the woods. I sat up groggy and unfocused.

"Guys were over here!" Res yelled. She was obviously up before I was. About five seconds later we were bombarded with hugs and dry sobs from our family.

"How long were we out?" Res asked

"Well you went hunting on Friday… so about a week." Aunt Bella answered.

"A week?" we both said at the same time astonished.

"Ya but Emmett was out hunting for five of the days so we really didn't know you were gone until he came home asking if you two came home or not because he couldn't find you and you weren't answering you cell phones… That's when we came back to where you were hunting and tried to find you but we couldn't find you or smell you or hear you or anything!" my mom rambled on.

"Well can we keep hunting? We really didn't get anything…" I asked while Emmett winked at the two of us and we grinned.

"Sure, Grandma said that there was something going on with the family and that we wouldn't be in today until Thursday." Mom said pulling us off the ground.

During hunting, we didn't really do anything special. Just a personal competition to see who could get the most. Uncle Edward and I both got thirteen which was the most. We fought to get a something and Aunt Bella said she had something for him when they got home… Did she have to say that in front of us?

Thursday arrived faster than I thought it would and Res and I were back on the bikes going to school with everyone else. We had Math then English first. When I went to biology, the only class I had alone, I walked in to see a group of three girls standing together. Two of them were blonde, probably cheerleaders, and the other had long park brown hair. The twins had Hollister T-Shirts, Capri's, and Flip Flops on. I really didn't blame then because it was overcast but over seventy degrease. This is the hottest I have ever seen it! The brown haired girl had on a Paramore shirt and black stone-washed jeans. The shirt had the lead singer in cartoon version looking down and paint splattered over it. I walked over to her with a sweet smile.

"Hi, your Tayla rite?"

"Ya and you're… um…" she couldn't place my name.

"She's Izzy. You're in my Spanish class. Hi I'm Brianna." She said waving.

"Ya and Tayla, I was wondering where you got your shirt. I'm a big fan of Paramore too, see?" I said taking off my sweatshirt and putting it in my, yes you guessed it, Paramore bag.

"Wow, I love it! When I was at the mall I say that one too. But look over there, I really want this shirt!" She said pointing to a girl across the room.

"Well you already know Brianna but this is her twin, Paige. Paige is the captain and Brianna is the Co-Captain of the cheerleading team."

I said hi while waving and they both while they both waved.

You can sit with us at lunch if you want to Izzy." Tayla offered.

"That would be great!" I said right before the bell rang. We all went to our seats. I noticed that the three of them only sat a little bit away from me. Luckily we had lunch next so we could talk together then.

Biology was boring except for the fact Res kept cracking jokes so we would have to stop laughing before the teacher saw us. Every once-in-a-while the teacher would send us a glare but since we looked like we were taking noted he really didn't say anything.

When class finally ended Paige, Bri, and Tayla cam running over to my desk. Before we walked to the café we went to our lockers. I was surprised that I didn't notice but our lockers were all tops and we were separated by one locker a piece. We all smiled when we saw how close the lockers were.

The four of us walked to lunch. I told them that I wasn't very hungry so I just got lemonade. We sat at the table that the three of them usually sit at.

"My mom said that is was going to be just like this but with like clear skies! I texted Kit and she said that the four of could sleep over. She would love to meet you too Izzy and since neither of them have a basketball game tomorrow her and McKayla were going to be there!" Paige rambled on while texting…. She obviously loves to multitask. I pulled out my phone and texted my mom to see if it was ok to go. She said I was and I was so happy! I love going to the beach!

"I would love to go! I can't wait! I just got a new bathing suit and would love to try it out." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Well we should give you our cells so we can call you when were ready." Brianna said pulling out her cell phone. We all did the same and traded numbers.

I changed all my ringtones for each of the girls:

Tayla – That's What You Get – Paramore

Brianna – Low – Flow Rida

Paige – Firework – Katy Perry

All three of them burst out laughing when they heard their song. For me, Tayla put Super Massive Black Hole by muse, Bri put Rockstar by P!nk and Paige put Born This Way by Lady Gaga.

"All my favorite song" I said while laughing.

"Do you have an AIM? We all do." Tayla asked writing her screaname on a piece of paper. I wrote on mine of three little papers and gave one to each girl. In return I got theirs.  
"Well we can IM you when we get home ok? Then my mom can drive us to school tomorrow." Brianna said taking the paper.

"Actually, you know how Chief Swan is Bella's dad? Well he let me get my license early when he saw how good of a driver I was." I laughed at how wide their eyes got.

"Oh. My. God." Each of them said one word at time. It was kinda creepy… I whipped my head around to when they were staring at and off the bat I could tell this new guy Xavier was a vampire. 1 He has the right shade of Topaz eyes. 2 The grace in his walk. 3 As I was thinking this Edward picked up his tray and as he was walking by my chair, he kicked it and winked.

"Oh my god that guy is HOT!" I whispered across the table and the all nodded in agreement. We kept talking about La Push until the bell rang.

"Hey, Tayla has a free period next and if you do too you can come and watch us at practice. Anyone is welcome to." Bri offered. I looked for my wallet which held my schedule but couldn't find it.

"She does! Come on Izzy!" Paige said handing me my wallet back. I could already tell I was going to fit in with them even if I was half vampire. I smiled as I walked with then a strait like as if we ruled the school to the gym.

They didn't do much in practice but it was really cool to see Paige and Brianna as the flyers.

"No wonder they are Captain and Co-Captain! I can't believe how good they are!" I look at Tayla to see that she had seen this plenty of times.

"Ok, Good practice guys! Remember, there isn't going to be one tomorrow because of the half day." Paige said.

"That's a wrap!" Brianna said clapping her hands and they both grabbed their bags and came back over to us.  
"Well we should go to our classes now… I'll talk to you three on aim when we get home!" I said waving. The rest of the day sucked because I didn't have any more classes with Tayla, Bri, or Paige. I had the rest with Nessi but we didn't sit anywhere close to each other.

**Oh my god! I am soooo sorry! I made a really long chapter because I thought you deserved it after my disappearance… Well I really didn't because I have been writing. I'm working on chapter six right now and the rest of the chapters are really long so I hope you're not too mad at me… And thank you soooo much to Bri, Paige and Tayla for letting me use then in the story! I love you guys!**

**Kisses ~Ally**


	5. Crazy IMing

When I got home from school I thanked God they we didn't have any homework. I ran up the stairs grabbing my phone charger and when I got into my room I hit the button to turn the computer on. While waiting for it to boot up I plugged my phone in and checked my messages.

Bri – Aim… were waiting…

Izzy – On it!

I heard my computer make that weird beeping noise signaling that I had a new IM. I love how AIM comes on right away. I signed on and I had an invite to the "Bra Buddies" chat room.

Lol_its_Izzy: Hey guys! Umm… why are you the "bra buddies?"

Tayla_with_a_dark_heart: lol. Long story that would take forever to repeat. So long story short… we r all bras.

Peace_from_Paige: she can b the sexy bra!

My_name_is_Bri: lol! Good one Paige!

Tayla_with_a_dark_heart: So La Push baby? We in?

Lol_its_Izzy: Hell ya!

Peace_from_Paige: Amen Sista!

My_name_is_Bri: Can't freakin wait! Lol.

Lol_its_Izzy: When I got home I thanked god we didn't have any homework. The teachers probably didn't give us any because like half the kids r gonna skip tomorrow.

Peace_from_Paige: I know! I think the worlds gonna end soon… The teachers' r being nice…

My_name_is_Bri: Damn you sis! I was gonna say tht!

Tayla_with_a_dark_heart: OMG! We have proven that twins have telepathic communication!

Lol_its_Izzy: niicceee lol.

Peace_from_Paige: Ya we do!

My_name_is_Bri: I know right?

My_name_is_Bri: -sending telepathic message- -sending telepathic message-

Peace_from_Paige: shoot… hold on guys… I'm getting a telepathic message.

Lol_its_Izzy: wow! You guys r such blondes…

Peace_from_Paige: thank you! :P

My_name_is_Bri: thanks! :)

Tayla_with_a_dark_heart: so whats up with my chicas?

*xomckaylaxo and kitkatbars has signed on*

Lol_its_Izzy: who r they?

Tayla_with_a_dark_heart: xomckaylaxo is McKayla who Kit said was gonna b there cuz they don't have a basketball game and kitkatbars is Kit the one who Paige texted. There sisters.

Lol_its_Izzy: ooooooo! Heyy Kit and McKayla! Lol its Izzy!

Kitkatbars: Hey Izzy! La Push baby! U in?

Xomckaylaxo: Heyy Izzy! Ya u gonna b there?

Lol_its_Izzy: hmmmmm….. I'm having déjà vue.

Tayla_with_a_dark_heart: ya I asked her tht like 10 min ago… lol

Kitkatbars: well, u gonna b there?

Lol_its_Izzy: Hell ya! I would not pass up a chance to go 2 the beach!

Xomckaylaxo: I know! Why would any1? I mean it's the beach 4 crying out loud!

Tayla_with_a_dark_heart: I know! And the La Push boys' r soooo HOT!

Lol_its_Izzy: not as hot as that Xavier guy who walked in during lunch!

My_name_is_Bri: I call him!

Lol_its_Izzy: sorry hunny, but I already have dibs! :P

My_name_is_Bri: hmph…

Lol_its_Izzy: love you too! 333

Kitkatbars: where did Paige go?

Tayla_with_a_dark_heart: up my butt lol!

My_name_is_Bri: it must b dark in there…

Tayla_with_a_dark_heart: ya srry bout tht…I forgot to pay the electric…

Xomckaylaxo: wooooow Tayla….

Lol_its_Izzy: u know ur gonna have to pay tht some time now tht she's in there...

Tayla_with_a_dark_heart: not if she gets out!

Peace_from_Paige: up Tayla's butt? I don't wanna… how about we just say I got eaten.

Kitkatbars: lol by what?

Xomckaylaxo: A dinosaur!

My_name_is_Bri: dinos r awesome!

Lol_its_Izzy: holy crap! We have been IMing for like four hours! I gave to go eat now…

Xomckaylaxo: Ya I guess Kit and I have to go too… There's gonna b a bonfire at La Push and if it's ok you guys can come too.

Lol_its_Izzy: I'm so in! I'll be there in 10!

My_name_is_Bri: Could you pick me up Iz?

Tayla_with_a_dark_heart: me too?

Peace_from_Paige: and me?

Kitkatbars: Izzy, you can drive?

Lol_its_Izzy: ya I'll pick you three up and Kit, Chief Swan let me get my license early. I'll be at La Push in 15!

* Lol_its_Izzy, My_name_is_Bri, Tayla_with_a_dark_heart, Peace_from_Paige have logged off*

"Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom! Uncle Edward, where's mom?" I screamed.

"She's in her closet near the dresses and she already knows. You can go to La Push. I told her already." He said tossing me the keys to my convertible Aston Martin and checked my phone too see a text from Brianna telling me their address. I jumped in the car not even bothering to use the door and started it then sped down the road to Bri and Paige's house.

"Wow you get here fast!" Bri said getting in and yelling "shotgun" so her sister didn't get the front.

"Wow Izzy! I love your car!" Paige said climbing into the backseat.

"Thanks," I say "So where does Tayla live?"

"Right down the read. She said she'll be waiting outside" Paige told me and we took off. The look on their faces was priceless because of how fast I was going. I showed down to pull into Tayla's driveway and yelled at her to get in. When she had her seatbelt on I did a perfect 180 and went down the familiar road to La Push.

**So guys I absolutely love this chapter! I had to put this because it is based on real things that have happened in my life. And I'm soooo sorry for like falling off the face of the earth before I just didn't know what to write… I really and sorry but if it makes you feel better I am writing the 8****th**** chapter rite now! Well anyway review because it makes me feel loved! **

**Its only one click away!**

**You know you want to!**

**Right there!**

**Click!**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	6. La Push!

**A/N Thank you to all of you who have favorite my story! , hiladih, Renesmee C. Cullen da original, Riverpebble, Sunshine72, Tayla with the Dark Heart, xoKatixo17, XXIheartJERRYRIPXX, Thank you all so much! You make my day!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE AT BOTTOM!**

"Were here!" I yelled turning off the car and jumping out.

"Did anyone else bring clothes other than us?" Brianna asked gesturing to herself and Paige.

"Why?" Tayla and I asked.

"Well we have a half day tomorrow so practice is canceled. Whats the point of going?" Bri said raising an eyebrow because she knew she made a point.

"And what are we going to miss? Reading for an hour and study hall? I mean… come on!" Paige said sarcastically putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey guys, you made it!" Kit said running up with McKayla on her heels.

"Lemme guess, only Bri and Paige brought clothes." McKayla said shaking her head.

"You are soooo lucky we play basketball. We have extra stuff at the house."

"Ne guys we live like five minutes away. And plus, I need my new bathing suit!" I said getting into my car. Not bothering to use the door again. Tayla did the same and we sped down the road.

"Ok, I'll drop you off, go to my house, and then I'll come back and get you." She nodded and got out. In about a minute, due to my awesome driving skills and vampire speed, I was back at Tayla's house. I didn't want to cause any suspicion so I slowed down what I got near her driveway.

"God, how did you get here so fast?" Tayla asked when she came out of her house.

"Well I drive really fast and I always keep a spare bag of clothes for situations like this! It wasn't that hard…" I said and we both laughed.

When we got back to La Push, everyone was already around a huge bonfire. Tayla and I kept our bags on the car and headed to the logs that we were going to sit on. Jake noticed me and mouthed "come here" to me.

"Guys, I'll be right back.'' I said then got up and walked over to Jake.

"What, you didn't offer for Nessi to come with you?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"Shoot, Ill text her to see if she wants to come over… I totally forgot!" I said pulling out my phone.

La Push. Jakes here! U wanna come?

_Be there in a few. Your mom is playing Nessi Barbie… It SUCKS!_

RUN! You might never get out!

_Haha. Be there in 10._

"Ok Jake! I got Nessi to come. She said that she will be here in like ten minutes." I said then went back over to where my friends were sitting. Kit and McKayla were sitting across the fire and kept whispering to low for me to hear and eyeing me suspiciously. Suddenly Kit leapt up and they both walked over to me. Suddenly Kit jumped up and they both walked over to me.

"Can we talk to you?" Kit asked her voice already making my choice for me.

"Sure! Guys is it ok if I go with Kit and McKayla for a little?" I asked and it was followed my "Sure." "Go ahead." And "Don't go too far!"

We walked in the woods on a trail for about five minutes until we were out of hearing range, even for the dogs.

"What are you?" Kit blurted, "I mean you smell like a vampire, look like one but you have a heartbeat!"

"Have you guys met Renesmee?" they both nodded signaling for me to continue. "Well I'm just like her. Half human, half vampire." I said as realization dawned on them.

"Wow Izzy, I didn't think of that! Let's head back and pretend this never happened!" Kit said laughing.

When we got back I was happy to see that Ness was here. She was leaning up against Jake watching the fire crackle away. We sat at the fire singing cheesy songs and roasting marshmallows'. Hours past and it was just about midnight when Res got a call. It was her mom saying that she needed to come home and sleep. Jake carried her sleepy body back to his car and drove her home. He must have gotten her too because there was no way that she could have walked here without causing suspicion. Paige ended up yawning after they drove off which make Tayla yawn then Bri. That made Kit and McKayla yawn which in turn made me yawn. We all laughed at our little game of "yawn pong." Tayla and I grabbed out bags from my car and we all headed to Kit and McKayla's house.

The living room was really big as was the rest of the house but Kit said their bedrooms couldn't fit all of them so we could sleep in the living room. There living room came straight from the front door so if you were just looking in the door, to the top right would be a corner couch. The TV was on the wall on the left. Bri Paige and Kit were facing the TV lying on the floor in parallel lines. Tayla was on the couch with her feet hanging off the edge closest to the wall with the front door on it. McKayla and I were also lying on the couch. McKayla's head was next to Tayla's so her feet were in the corner whist my feet were next her hers and my head was on the end on the couch facing the TV. I already had a feeling tonight was going to be GOOD!

**Ok so I have gotten no reviews. The only people I know that is actually reading my story are my friends…. So either I know you guys are reading my story by reviewing or I stop making it… I can always send the link of the story to my true readers. Well anyway… Review or no new chapter… I don't mean to be pushy but that's how it's going to work for now on! **

**Kthxbye!**

**~Ally**


	7. Horror Movies

"Well we just can't sit here! What are we going to do?" Tayla asked sprawling out on the couch.

"Ummm, well since it is a sleepover, we have to watch a scary movie! How about Paranormal Activity 2? It's the only good one On Demand." Kit and McKayla said alternating sentences. McKayla flopped down on the couch at Tayla's feet and began flipping through the channels until she found the movie. We all arranged ourselves throughout the room. Bri, Paige, and Kit were parallel on the ground facing the TV. Tayla was lying on the couch with McKayla at her feet and I was on the other side of the corner couch.

For the next hour and a half we watched the movie. Kit made popcorn but that didn't go too well because when the kitchen "exploded" all of went flying because we jumped… We salvaged what we could but threw the majority of it out. Tayla would swear a lot because of everything that kept happing that when the pan caught on fire.

"What the-

"TAYLA!" we all screamed stopping her from swearing.

That night we were so jumpy! Freaking put when the mom got dragged down the stairs, then when the dad went down into the basement and she had Parana teeth.

"What the hell?" we all screamed when Katie came and killed everyone and took hunter.

I decided to play a prank on them because the iHome was next to me and "what the hell" by Avril Lavigne was paused. When they all calmed down, I let my hand dangle off the side of the couch. After about a minute I clicked the play button and the song came blaring out of the speakers. Everyone screamed and before they could look at where the song was coming from, I moved my arm. They looked at the speaker really confused and by their expressions; I couldn't contain my laughter anymore.

"That wasn't funny!" Brie screamed.

"Yes it was! You should have seen your faces!" I replied thru my laughs.

Over the night we played truth or dare, watched more movies, and I really got to know them more. Around two in the morning we eventually fell asleep. Tayla was the last one up and she kept yelling "badonkadonks" to no one at all… I didn't need sleep so I stayed up until everyone was long gone. I finally closed my eyes and "dreamed"

My dream was like a vision but not really. I was explaining my story of how I became a vampire to Xavier. He told me his too. I could faintly hear screaming and something sweet burning.

**September 11th**

"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy! Oh I know! I'll be right back!" a voice said.

SPLASH! I woke up with a start and was dripping wet. Angrily, I glared at Kit and McKayla.

"Well you weren't waking up and we want to eat and go to the beach!" Kit said smiling. I muttered fine and shook out my hair like a dog would and smiled at them.

They stuck their tongues out at me and Brie, Paige, and Tayla tried to get the water off of them.

Since we wanted to get to the beach before it got crowded, we skipped breakfast and brought stuff to eat. We each already had on out bathing suits and we brought out own bags with a towel and whatever we wanted in it.

"I really hope the La Push boys are there today... I mean they are sooooo hot!" Tayla said for the thousandth time today. We have been up for what; three hours?

We got to First Beach in a matter of minutes and laid down out towels. The clouds were finally parting and the sun poked thru; we were going to soak as much sun as we could!

"Wow Izzy, your skin is really glowing!" Paige painted out.

"Hey look, it is! That's weird, its never done that before..." stupid half-human half-vampire sparkly skin... I hate lying to them... I happened to glance over to Kit and McKayla and they raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and turned of some music. "Falling Down" by Selena Gomez game on.

**You walk and talk like your some new sensation  
you move in circles you don't need an invitation  
you spend your money you cant get no satisfaction  
you play if right so you can get the right reaction**

it wont be long my darling  
pick up the phone nobody's on it  
where are your friends now baby?  
how are the ones supposed to be there for 

"Seth, Jake!" Kit, McKayla and I yelled as the boys rounded the bend.

"Hey Izyy, Kit, McKayla!" They yelled back and they started running over to us.


	8. Cliff Diving

"Hey guys," Seth and Jake said when they came up to us. "We were just going cliff diving and wanted to know if you wanted to come with us." Seth said pointing to the cliffs.

"I'll go," I said

"Sure, why not?" Brie and Paige said together smiling.

"Us too," Kit and McKayla said jumping up.

"I'm in!" Tayla said also jumping up.

We walked along the beach until we came to the upper cliff. On the way Jake explained that we had to jump from this one and not the lower. The reason was that the lower cliff was falling apart.

"So who wants to go first?" Seth asked.

We all looked around at each other and then down the cliff. The five of us, Paige, Brie, Kit, McKayla, and I backed away, leaving Tayla there.

"Tayla does." Brie yelled and pointed like a little kid.

"What no! I don't wanna!" Tayla yelled and tried to back out. Brie, Paige and I stopped her and brought her to the edge and tried to convince her that it wasn't too far down. She must have leaned too far over because on the next second we were screaming because she fell off.

"I'll get her!" Seth yelled as he jumped off. We heard his splash a few seconds after Tayla's. Seth was screaming bloody murder for Tayla but when he didn't get a response, he breathed in as mush air as he could and went under. A few seconds later he came back up.

"Izzy," he called "I need your help! I can't find her!"

"Guys, meet me at the shore! I need to help him." I said then jumped over not bothering to take off my clothes so I was in my bathing suit. The water was pretty warm considering it was cloudy today but that didn't matter now. I needed to find Tayla! I went under and opened my eyes and swan a little. I saw her floating lifelessly and went back up to tell Seth to help me. I couldn't get her by myself because I was running out of oxygen. When I told him where she was we both went under again. We found her easily and picked her up. Seth was stronger so he carried her to the shore and laid her down. She coughed up a bunch of water after Seth did a few chest compressions. After a few minutes of watching her, her eyelids fluttered open. The first person she looked at was Seth because he was hovering over her. They stared at each other for at least thirty seconds and by the way they were looking, I knew he had imprinted. There was no way they were ever going to be separated.

"Tayla are you ok?" we all screamed after they broke eye contact.

"Other than me bring deaf because of you guys screaming, ya I'm fine." She yelled back at us.

"Well we should get you three dried off. Let's head back to our place you can. Seth if you want you can just go straight home." Kit said helping Tayla up.

Tayla ended up taking a shower because she had some rocks in her hair. I just dried off and put on a new set of clothes. I had on my black shorts and an orange tank top.

When I walked downstairs, everyone was in the living room. I tied my hair with the elastic that I always had around my wrist into a ponytail. I walked over to the back of the couch, putting one hand on the top of the couch I jumped over it and landed in the middle right in between Kit and McKayla.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" I asked as Tayla came down in a new set of clothes.

"I was thinking the mall. We haven't been there in a long time…" Brie said and Paige agreed.

When we were all packed all had the money that we all (luckily) brought, we hopped into my car. Since my car held five people, we had to lift up the center console to make an extra seat for the six of us.

I turned my radio on and started rapping to Superbass by Nicki Minaj.

"Seattle here we come!" I joked then we sped off.


End file.
